The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for a saddle pad for animals. More particularly, the invention is directed for use in a Non-Slip and Ventilated Horse Saddle Pad. The invention has utility in applications for horse saddle pads, animal cushioning pads, and the like.
Past materials used in the construction of saddle pads are constructed from woven materials, or are poured from a solidifying material to form a solid poured form. These materials did not allow for sufficient friction between the object being carried and the animal to allow for the stabilization of the item being carried, such as a saddle. An additional problem associated with the prior art materials was a lack of sufficient air flow to allow for air to circulate around the animal's back or carrying area. The prior art materials did not allow for sufficient airflow while providing an adequate amount of cushion and load distribution to protect the animal's back and absorb the shocks associated with load transportation.
The above described saddle pads suffer from the drawbacks of insufficient air circulation, insufficient padding, inadequate frictional surfaces, and insufficient load distribution for properly carrying a weight on an animal. Hence, there is a need for an eloquently simple, non-slip, ventilated, saddle pad.